Sonic: Starforce Adventure
by writealot1197
Summary: Geo and Friends get transported to Sonic's world. But it's even worst when the code changes they're forms... Note: contain war theam at the end.
1. Introduction

Sonic: Starforce

In the curtains of time and space, a legend is known to which cause a rip in space and a tare in time. Only when power in unlimited the standards are met. But each dimension has a code, as a curtain of time and space time traveling is a flick of a switch compare to the bubbles of dimension… Only the worst happens if it is not prevented and to which this day, has been avoided until power only seen at the edge of space and time itself…


	2. Battle of Echo Ridge

Echo Ridge: 03:50

1 year after the Meteor G incident life has been easy for Geo, school, friends, Sonia and the virus. But little does he know that a major event is about to happen…

"Geo wake up." Said Mrs. Steller.

"5 more minites." Replied Geo.

"Sonia's waiting downstair."

"Coming." Replied Geo.

After just minutes Geo was downstairs, Sonia was waiting on the couch with her bags ready to go to the beach.

"Finally, let's go." Said Sonia.

Okay I'm all done, let's go…" said Geo as he was interrupted by Omega-Xis.

"We got a message from AMAKEN, it's about Sirius and Rouge, all commandos report there because it's critical." Said Omega-xis.

"We need to go there immediately." Said Geo to Sonia.

"Just be careful." Said Mrs. Steller.

"Em-Wave Change…

Geo Steller On Air…

Sonia Strumm On Air…

As Megaman and Harp Note proceed to AMAKEN on the wave road, they saw something they did not like, a large purple vortex on the horizons and to make it worst Rouge was controlling it.

AMAKEN Commend Center: 4:02

"Evacuated, sector 6-A lockdown all sector." Reported Mr. Boreal

"Good get the Laser Cannon ready, defend the tower at all cost." Replied Commander Parker Toresto of the Galactic Army.

Just then Megaman and Harp Note shown up at the commend center, with Ace.

"Bud, he's late again." Said Luna while she was running to take cover under a table from the debris of the damage building.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Bud as Taurus Fire.

"The Doctor is unable to be here, so I'll be in charge of around here." Said Parker Toresto. "Rouge is back, but as always he's stronger, because of the power he absorbed from Meteor G and Sirius. He's planning to use the black hole to disrupt the curtains of space and time. Your mission is to stop him and destroy the black hole."

"Boom" the roof finally collapsed from the force of the black hole.

"Megaman, we meet again." Said Rouge.

"Let's fight.

EM Wave Change…

Ace On Air…

Bud Bision on Air…

Now there are 4 Heros against Rouge, but strange as it is Rouge is grinning evilly.

While Parker and the others evacuate the building by a chopper. But Luna refuses to leave Megaman behind.

"Let's fight." Said Omaga-xis.

I'll end this right now…"said Rouge.

"What do you mean." Replied Megaman.

"Giga Portal activate. Replied Rouge

Within seconds the black hole grew blue and an earthquake began, tearing down the commend center, burning the school and ravage through Echo Ridge.

"Let's end this with power to get rid of you forever, even if you came back it will be a different story. Finally Portal of Space activate!" said Rouge.

As the portal sucked who's ever insight, even Rouge. At the distance Parker, Boreal and the others watch in awe at the black hole.

"All is lost…"said Parker.


	3. Battle Cards and the Debate of the Year

Boarders of space and time: Unknown Time

"Where am I." wondered Geo.

The area was misty red and have no gravity. Just then a shadow a appeared and then Geo passed out...

Station Square: 7:30

Amy Rose, Sonic's self pronounced girlfriend, was at the usual, finding Sonic. In the busy streets of Station Square it's like finding a needel in a haystack, unless a blue blur whizzed by. Just then Amy spoted a plastic card on the ground.

"What's this?" Amy wondered.

"Eggman, maybe. I'll just asked Tails, he'll know." Said Amy.

Then Amy went to the train station to go to Emerald Town, where Tails' Lab is. On the train she spotted Sonic at Mystic Ruins fighting against some robots.

"I wish he noticed me more as she fall asleep at he seat.

Fort WASA: 2:55

"What do we do?" asked Parker.

"Well Rouge said it was a portal through time and space." Replied Dr. Albert

"Time traveling or dimensional traveling?" asked Parker

"Well if time we would see it in our records." Suggested Mr. Boreal.

"My greatest invention yet." Interrupted Mr. Dubious.

"What is it, and why is everything your greatest invention?" Asked Zack.

"It's a Portal Seeker, it will let us look through the curtain of time and space. Replied Mr. Dublious.

"Great it will help us in our serch, how much power dose it use anyway. Said Dr. Albert.

"Who let the kid in." Asked Parker.

"I'm not a kid, I'm just short, that's right." Replied Zack angrily.

"Right, short." Taunted Parker.

While the Scientists talked and Parker and Zack argue little did they know what really happen to Geo...


	4. Squirrelly Boy?

Station Square Park: 12:35

After the events at the edge of space Geo is still asleep on the ground at Square Park, normally lots of people are at the park, but it raining today so nobody's there. Then Geo woke up, surprisingly Omega-Xis materialized and stared at Geo in disbelief.

"What's wrong." Asked Geo

"First of all we're in a big city far away, and there are no signals from anywhere, Squirrelly Boy. Replied Omega-xis giggling.

"Squirrelly Boy? What's wrong with you? Asked Geo growing impatient.

"Look at yourself." Crying and laughing said Omega-xis, nearly chocking.

"Okay." Said Geo as he walked up to a puddle to take a look. Then scream at what he saw, he didn't

See himself but a Yellow Squirrel in his cloths.

"What happened." asked Geo franticly.

"What ever it is it's very funny." Replied Omega-xis still giggling.

"Stop it, this is serious. Said Geo.

"The Portal!" said Geo remembering about Rouge.

"Let's find out where we are, first." Suggested Omega-xis.

"Will EM wave change still work? Asked Geo.

"I think so." Replied Omaga-xis.

EM wave change Geo Steller on Air.

In a flash, Megaman was standing there but, with a major change. First he wasn't Human and he was a lot shorter, plus he has yellow fur under his armour.

"Well it did worked." Said Geo embarrass.

"There are no wave roads here." Said Omega-xis.

"Okay Pulse out." Said Geo.

Just then the rain stopped and the park was starting to get busy again.

"I better hide, people will freak out when they see me." Said Geo

"Up there, Squirrelly Boy." Said Omega-xis.

"Stop it" said Geo as he climbed up a tree.

"I thought you can't climb trees before." Giggled Omega-xis.

"Shut Up" said Geo.

Then a robot appeared behind Geo and grabbed him.

"Help me." Yelled Geo.

Highway 54: 5:25

At a distance Sonic heard a call and ran toward the area of the sound. If it was not at rush hour he would have made it there 2 minutes earlier.

"I need to have my own traffic lane." Thought Sonic.

At an instant the blue blur slimed into the robot, causing it to lose it's grip on Geo. Sonic then grabed Geo and jumped to a safe spot.

"Wait here." Said Sonic.

"Okay..."said Geo amazed at a talking hedgehog.

After a couple punches the robot explode and the blue hedgehog walked out of the smoke.

"Are you okay?"asked Sonic.

"Yes, but I've never seen a talking hedgehog before?" replied Geo.

"Are you okey, because you're a Squirrel." Said Sonic glaring at Geo.

"Well I'm not really from here." Said Geo.

"So where then." Asked Sonic.

"Earth." Replyed Geo.

"Where?" asked Sonic, "The planet is called Mobius. Maybe Tails can help us."

"Good idea." Said Omega-xis.

"What is that?." Asked Sonic franticly.

"My wizard, Omega-xis." Said Geo.

"Let's go" said Sonic

As they head of toward Emerald Town, many more journeys are ahead, while Geo needs to find his friends…


	5. Ace, Love and Future

Mystic Ruins: 5:23

Ace was passed out, but Acid was prepared to wilderness survival, with anyone. So he already built a shelter and locates water. Then Ace woke up to his surprise that the portal has transport him to another world, but Acid got here without harm.

"What happened?" asked Ace.

"The portal now then you." Replied Acid.

"Me?" asked Ace then he noticed he had a tail. "What the hell."

"I'm some kind of wolf." Wondered Ace.

"Well let's find an answer to this." Said Acid.

"Okay." Replied Ace.

As Ace and Acid procide through the forest, they wondered how this happened.

Emerald Town: 9:40

Amy finally arrived at Emerald Town after the long ride, she called a taxi to get to Tail's lab, but Tails wasn't there. As there is a sign on the door that read "At the beach for experiments. Tails."

"Well might as well go to the beach." Thought Amy.

1 minute's later Amy arrived at the beach to see that Tails is testing out a hovercraft.

"Tails, I need you to examine this." Said Amy as she ran up toward him.

"Okay, let see what it is." Replyed Tails.

After hours Tails finally got an answer, but is a hard one to answer.

"Well it's a mass storage system, but we don't even have this kind of technology yet, not even Dr. Eggman. Unless from the future it's rare that Eggman has something like this." Said Tails.

"If not then where?" asked Amy

"I don't know." Replied Tails. "I don't know."

Southern Station Square: 3:40

"Well were outside the city now so lets get there faster then sound. Said Sonic.

"And how are we able to do that" asked Geo.

"I'll show you." Said Sonic then running at supersonic speed.

"See."

"We can go even faster." Boasted Omega-xis.

"Be quite Mega." Said Geo.

"You can't I'm the fastest on the planet." Replied Sonic then giving a ugly face.

"Geo let's do it" said Omega-xis.

"No." replied Geo.

"I told you." Said Sonic.

"Geo now or else." Said Omega-xis impatiently.

"Fine." Said Geo "EM wave change Geo Steller on Air."

In a flash Megaman stand in front of sonic.

"How did you do that?" asked Sonic.

"Something in our universe." Replied Geo.

"Well what about the speed part?" teased Sonic.

"Let's go" said Geo.

In an instant Megaman speed down the road at amazing speed, Sonic tried to run after but wasn't able to catch up. Within Seconds they reach Emerald Town.

"Man your fast." Said Sonic.

'You too." Said Geo. "Pulse out."

Then Geo returned to normal and continuing to walk down the street to Tails' lab, but the message cause them to go to the beach. At the beach they spotted Tails and Amy.

"S-O-N-I-C!" said Amy as she ran up to Sonic and hugged him. [Suffocate]

"I see you got a new friend." Said Tails.

"His name's Geo Steller, he's not from around here, so we need to ask you about some thing." Said Sonic while trying to push Amy off.

"Sure thing, but first I need to figger this out" said Tails holding up the battle card.

"That's mine, I've must have lost it." Said Geo.

"You know about this?" asked Tails "It's very futuristic. Asked Tails.

"Yes, because where I came from there are plenty of it." Replied Geo.

"And where's this place?" aske Tails.

"Earth." Replyed Geo.

"Where" asked Tails.

He's not from this world, that's where." Said Sonic.

AS Tails keep on asking questions about "Earth" the sunset and everyone went to sleep at Tail's house. But more of Geo's Friends are still missing…


	6. Tails' Tall Tall Tails

Fort WAXA: 9:30

After the debate, MR. Dubious activate his device to show everyone what happened to Geo and Friends. But a draw back is that, it needs a DNA sample to work. So Geo's mom was asked, as a mother's job she has a lot of samples. Also Dr. Goodwill has returned from the hospital.

"Okay did I miss something?" asked Dr. Goodwill.

"Yes, a portal, Rouge and then a parallel dimension." Replied Parker.

"Let's use the dimension-seeker, now." Said Mr. Boreal.

"How much power?" asked Dr. Albert.

"Just as much as the city power plant can give us, or a generator. Said Mr. Dubious.

"I can get that." Said Zack. "Woody will let us borrow it."

"Good ask him." Said Mr. Boreal.

After receiving the Energy Card, Mr. Dubious boot up the system, and to their amazement at the dimension that the portal lead to. A world inhabited by intelligent animal. But as they insert the DNA sample. They are amazed at what happened. Geo was not who he is but a yellow Squirrel.

"My Baby." Sobbed Geo's mom.

"What happened." Asked Dr. Goodwill.

"The dimension code, I guess." Said Mr. Boreal.

"We need to contract him." Said Dr. Albert.

"Wow, a Squirrely boy." Thought Parker.

"Let's build the communicator, and fast." Said Mr. Dubious.

After hours the communicator was finished and tested. And was about to launch the signal, after sending the message they hoped it to work and reach Geo.

Tails' Lab: 7:40

"Breakfast's ready." Said Tails.

"Commin." Everyone yelled.

After Breakfast, Tails continue to run tests on how Geo got here, while Amy hugged Sonic to the point of suffocation. After hours Tails got an answer. To send Geo back through the portal to his own world, or create a artificial portal. Then in a sudden Geo's VG Hunter got a mail.

"How did it get here?" asked Geo.

"What's that." Asked Tails.

"A VG hunter, it's very common in my world." Replied Geo

"What is it for?" asked Tails.

It's for communication and data storage." Replied Geo.

"Are you done yet, it's from AMAKEN about our rescue." Said Omega-xis, materializing.

"Whaaat is that." Yelled Amy and Tails.

"It's my wizard." Said Geo. "He's actually a wave alien. Said Geo.

"Extra-Terrestrial?" wondered Tails.

As Tails ask questions about the "E-T". Geo chat with Sonic while Sonic was suffocating and Omega-xis is calling Geo Squirrely boy. Then Geo check his mail, it turns out that the signal was capable of traveling through space and time.

Message: Geo we are aware of your situation, we are trying to help you all we can, have you found any of your friends? The list missing is: Sonia, Bud, Pat, Ace, Luna. Rouge is also in that dimension too. PS: send us a messing because your mom is crying like crazy.

PS: Parker called you Squirrely boy.

"Yah, even Parker." Laugh Omega-xis.

"Shut up, yelled Geo.

As Geo and Omega-xis argue the scientist at AMAKEN received the replied from Geo.

"Squirrely boy." Thought Parker and Omega-xis…


	7. Survival Tips 101

Angel Island: 4:55

Ace was walking down the road when he saw a shard of a big Emerald, then he was attacked by a red Endichila. Who has metal knuckles.

"Give me the shard." the Endichila said.

"Why give it to you." Asked Ace Taunting him.

"Last chance." He replied. "1…2…3…fight."

As the Endichila ran up to Ace and punch him, Ace dodge it, taking out a pistol and returning fire at it. The endichila was hit by one bullet, but wasn't injured much. After a dozen punches and bullets, Ace ran out of Ammo and was resorted to a final stand.

EM wave change..

ACE on air…

In an instant Acid Ace was standing there, except for the change.

"That's all you got" teased the endichila.

"Lock-on, Wide Blade, Attack." Said Ace as he swung the sword and knock back the animal a few feet, while the endichila stood back up, but collapse.

"I need it to save the island…" said the animal before passing out.

"Let's help him." Said Acid.

"Okay" said Ace.

After minutes the animal woke up, to his surprise that Ace is taking care of him after he passed out.

" You're Okay? Asked Ace.

"Thanks." Said the endichila. "My name's Knuckles."

"I've hered that you need this shard to save an island, why didn't you just say so." Asked Ace "Here take it's okay."

"Thanks, you're not from here are you?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm actually from another world." Replied Ace.

"Well maybe I can help you get back." Said Knuckles. "And how did you do that transformation anyway."

"It's an ability in my world." Replied Ace.

"I've need to get back to island." Said Knuckles. "You're not from this world, then you don't have a place, so you can come to the island for a while."

"Thanks" replied Ace.

After an hour of walking they reach the island, to Ace's surprise it is a floating island.

"It's a floating island, and I'm the gardiaen of the island, ever since Eggman attacked the Master Emerald has been destroy, if I don't find the shards in time it will crash again." Explain Knuckles.

Fort WAXA: 2:30

"We got a messige from Geo!" yelled Mr. Boreal.

"My Baby, he's safe." Smiled Geo's mom.

"Let's start a video messeging to him." Suggested Parker. "I want to see the Squirrely boy."

"Okay launch signal, now." Said Mr. Boreal.

'Oh Arthur." Sigh Dr. Goodwill.


	8. A Flightless Bird

Emerald Forest: 3:00

"Sonia, wake up." Said Lyra.

"What happened." Asked Sonia still half asleep.

"The portal, the changes." Said Lyra.

"Okay." Said Sonia as she pick up the Hunter to see the GPS.

"What happened to you?" asked Lyra.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonia confused.

"Look at yourself." Said Lyra with a serious look on her face.

"What happened!" asked Sonia franticly."It must be a dream."

"It's no dream." Said Lyra.

"I'm some kind of bird." Cried Sonia.

She change into a pink canary.

"Come on, at least you're pink." Said Lyra cheering her up. "Geo will rescue us."

"Yah, Geo." Said Sonia, with the thought of Geo she begin to feel beter. "Lets find some people." " The area before we got here is strange, what is it?"

"I don't know, but there are a lot of answer." Said Lyra. "There's a house over there, follow me." Then Lyra materialized and floated down the hill to a small house.

"Won't some body freak out about a talking bird?" asked Sonia.

'At home they would, but here it's normal." Said Lyra.

"How did you know that?" asked Sonia.

"While you were down I took a look." Said Lyra.

"Help me!" said a voice near the house.

"Who's that, lets help." Said Sonia.

EM wave change...

Sonia Strumm on air...

In a flash Harp Note was standing there, with major change.

As they approach the sound they saw a young rabbit, kidnapped by a giant red robot. The robot was 10 feet tall while 4 feet wide. As Harp Note attacked with a Machine Gun String, the robot turn around. The attack cut off the robot's arm and it dropped the rabbit. Then it turn around and fled toward the sky. Then Sonia Pulse out.

"Thanks for saving me." Said the rabbit.

"No problem." Said Sonia.

"How did you do that?" asked the rabbit.

"Well I'm just not from here, so where I came from I can." Explained Sonia.

"My name's Cream." Said Cream.

"Mine's Sonia." Said Sonia.

"Chao, Chao" a voice came from inside the house. Then a blue fairy creature flew outside toward Cream.

"What's that?" asked Sonia.

"He's my Chao, Cheese." Replied Cream.

"Cream you're okay." Yelled a rabbit happily.

"Yes Mama, and she saved me." Said cream, pointing to Sonia.

"Thank you for saving her." Said Cream's mom. "You should come a rest after the fight.

"Thank you." said Sonia.

As Sonia and Cream talk about where they came from and there friends, Sonia forgot about her troubles...


	9. The President's Choice Operation GUN

The Yellow House 5:30

"Mr. President a portal has appeared over Area 52." Said Secretary Lyndon. "It's from another world."

"Defend the area, if it's Eggman, fire at will." Said the President.

Area 52: 5:35

"Where am I?" wondered Pat.

Just then he saw a gun point in his face, it was soldiers in uniforms.

"You're coming with us." Said the soldier.

"What did I do?" asked Pat.

"We'll tell you once we get there." He said.

After being put on a army truck, he notice he wasn't human any more.

"What happened why am I an Animal?" asked Pat surprisingly.

Pat was now a yellow Chaetae with black spots.

"Did you travel through dimensions?" Asked the soldier.

"I think so." Said Pat.

"Then it's the code." Replied the soldier.

As they arrived at a army base Pat was escorted to a confidential room. He met a man in a suit.

"I'm Lyndon Howard, the Secretary of State of this contrary, according to our records you've are from another world." Said Howerd. "I've have to ask you a couple questions.

After an hour the questions were over.

"So Pat,you're from a place call Earth, with all this wave technology, and you were at a lavatory with your friends when a wave being summon a black hole which sucked you to here. Said Howerd. "Well the army will help you get back home after we find your friend.

"Well you better get some shut-eye Pat." Said the soldier while escorting Par to a room. "It's 9 o'clock."

"This is nice." Pat thought as Pat fell asleap on the bed.

Cream's House: 11:30

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight." Said Sonia.

"It's the least I can do, I've going to Tails' Lab, do you want to come too?" Asked Cream.

As they were walking toward Tails' Lab Sonia don't know who they're going to meet next...


	10. The Meeting of two Worlds

Tail's Lab: 6:40

"Finally we're here." Said Sonia.

"Yes, Tails, will know how you got here." Said Cream. "Tails we need your help."

"Commin." Said Tails.

"Hi this is my friend Sonia, she's not from here, so she need, some help, getting back home." Said Cream.

"Sonia, that sound familiar" said a voice from the back room. "Sonia!" Then Geo ran out, or it was Geo anyway.

"Geo, you're okay." Said Sonia with relief.

"Well, mostly." Replied Geo.

"You can call him Squirrelly Boy." Laugh Omega-xis.

"Shut the hell up." Yelled Geo.

"Well I found the answer, but all we need is the solution. Said Tails.

Just then Geo got a live messaging from AMAKEN.

"Geo are you okay?" asked Mr. Boreal as the screen popped up.

"Man I'm glad to see you." Said Geo.

"What's your condition? Asked Mr. Boreal.

"What do you thik." Said Sonia.

"Is there any one who can help you get home from there?" asked Mr. Boreal.

"I think Tails can." Said Geo.

"Can you put him on the phone?" asked Mr. Boreal.

"Hello." Said Tails as he took the phone. "Is there anyway that it is possible to get them back?"

"Yes by building a artificial Portal, I think." Said Mr. Boreal.

After hours they finished talking, then Tails then grabbed some traveling gear and opened the hanger to get his bi-plane ready.

"Where are we going." Asked Sonic.

"To get the Emeralds." Said Tails.

"Why." Asked Amy.

"Because we need enough power for the portal." Said Tails. "But my plane don't have enough seats to carry everyone, even with Sonic outside. But Sonia she's from a different world so she don't know how to fly."

"Well we can follow." Said Sonia.

"Well not fast enough." Teased Sonic.

"You can run faster than sound, but we can go as fast as light." Said Sonia.

"Well this EM wave thing that Boreal guy told me about, then it is possible." Said Tails. "Well let's get going."

EM Wave Change…

Geo Steller on Air…

Sonia Strumm on Air…

In a bright flash, Megaman and Harp Note was standing there, with Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream in disbelieved at what they saw. Amy even fainted, as she expected Sonic to catch her, but he didn't, so Amy woke up in a second with rage in her face and she smacked him in the head with her hammer.

"Let's go." Said Megaman.

After an hour the bi-plane, Megaman and Harp Note reach a small cave on the edge of a beach. Then Megaman and Harp Note Pulsed out. After exploring for an hour inside the cave, they discovered that the tides have come in, and Sonic is clinging to the roof of the cave, crying.

"Oh no." said Cream, half under water.

"Let's get out." Said Sonia.

"The entrance were blocked by a foot of water, everyone is trying to swim under, Sonic won't budge a bit, while Geo, Tails and Amy was pulling on him.

"I won't touch it." Cried Sonic.

"Or you'll die." Said Geo.

"I can't live without Sonic!" said Amy starting to Cry.

As Amy tried to pull Sonic, Tails and Geo decided that he won't budge. The only way out is the top, but Sonic can't break through it, because there is an inch of water beneath him.

"Maybe I can break it." Said Geo.

"Good idea." Said Tails.

EM wave change…

Geo Steller on Air…

In a flash Megaman was standing there and he aimed his arm at the ceiling and fired several bullets. Then a hole in the ceiling was open, then when Sonic saw the hole he quickly jumped through the hole and out to the beach. Then Amy and Geo jumped out. But Tails was still down in the cave then he spotted a crystal shaped rock then picked it up and left the cave…


	11. A Rouge Ranger

Eggman Fortress: 2:45

In Eggman Fortress Snivly, Eggman's short, pointy assistant ran into the throne room holding important documents.

"Master, there is a new type of power source." Said Snivly.

"How strong." Asked Eggman.

"I don't know but more then the emeralds." Replied Snivly. "He's from another world, he have an ability to transform to Electro Magnetic waves."

"Good with him I can control Mobious." Said Eggman.

"What are your orders?" asked Snivly

"Get him." Said Eggman.

After hours the gates finally opened again with Snivly running in and give Eggman a report on the communication with the new Allie.

After minites Eggman met face to face with the newcomer.

"I am Dr. Robotnik Eggman, I've hered of your powers, but I would like to ask you an for a favor." Said Eggman.

"So Eggman, what is it?" asked Rouge.

"Well it is that I want to take over this planet, and the planet has a saver, and a power source, due to your power I want you to take him out and destroy the emer…" said Eggman

"What's in it for me." Said Rouge.

"What do you want?" asked Eggman.

As the two negotiate the tide of war will change.

Angel Island: 4:45

As Ace was on the floating island, he herd a load explosion on the other side of the island. As he ran to the other side to see what was wrong. But to his amazement it was Rouge, or what seems to be him with an army of robot. Knuckles was fighting off the robot, but was out numbered.

EM Wave Change…

Ace on Air…

In an instant Acid Ace was standing there with his energy sword in battle formation.

Then Rouge swung down and grabbed a green emerald. Then attacked Knuckles and Ace with a shower of Fire balls. Just then a portal opened up to reviewed a small endichilia. To Knuckles surprise he only said "Tikial" before passing out.

The Yellow House: 7:30

"Mr. President the "being" escaped from prison island, a minute ago with the help of a Electro- Magnetic Waves figer named Rouge." Said Lyndon.

"I see… Catch it, before it destroy anything else." Said the President. "Does it interfere with our Rouge?"

"No, But we need more power, the girl who is from another world seems to be able to transform into Electro- Magnetic Waves, we should ask her to help." Said Lyndon.

"Good deploy 661-A7G."

"Yes Sir." Said Lyndon.

AMAKEN: 8:60

"I've come up with the design of the portal, it will be able to get them here, but won't change their forms." Said Mr. Boreal.

"We need to wait until the little orange fox gets the energy." Said Dr. Goodwill.

"There is nothing else we can do." Said Mr. Boreal.

Unknown Area: Unknown Time

"Yes they've came up with the design." Said a shadowy person.

"Yes continue to monitor them." Said another person on the other side of the phone.

"Will do..."


	12. The First Stand in the Yellow House

The Yellow House: 6:30

"We need help, Pat. It is because of this Electro- Magnetic Waves guy named Rouge, so we heard that you can transform too. Said the President.

"Well, yes I do know that Rouge Guy, he's the reason that how I got here." Said Pat.

"I need you to help stop him, and can you tell me a bit more about this Rouge Guy." Asked the President.

After an hour of talking the president sent Pat to the last suspected area of Rouge, Angel Island. Within Hours the chopper arrived at the floating island, as Pat inspect the area she saw Ace, one of the commandoes. After their talk, Pat continue his search with the evidence they found 2 injured endichilia.

Fort WAXA: 8:50

"Let's launch the portal." Said Mr. Dubious.

"But we don't have enough power." Said Dr. Albert.

"But Zack found an extra Energy Card." Said Mr. Boreal.

"Wow, he's good at finding stuff." Said Parker.

"Let's launch it now." Said Mr. Dubious.

Echo Ridge Park: 9:25

The park was in ruins from the battle metal was scattered across the park and debris are all around.

"Luna and Bud, are gone." Sighed Zack.

"Yes, I'm trying the best I can to help, but there is nothing we can do." Said Woody.

"Sonia?" Sighed Belle.

Tail's lab:10:10

"Well we got the first emerald, now the second." Said Tails.

"Well Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge and Station Square all have one." Said Sonic.

"What about Eggman." asked Amy.

"Wait I got a mail from the president." Said Tails

Message: Sonic we need your help, a new enemy has appeared, called Rouge. He destroyed Angel Island and is planning to attack Station Square. He already got 3 Emeralds and is working with Eggman.

"Oh no, Rouge." Said Geo and Sonia. "He's the problem on how we got here."

"Well let's get there." Said Sonic.

As they began to depart to Station Square, a bark cloud appeared over Mobius City.

"Oh No…" said Tails.


	13. A Crossover for Squirrelly Boy

Fort WAXA: 3:20

At the fort the scientist begin to launch the portal, Zack arrived with the Energy Card. As they shutdown the Dimension Seeker. They wished the best of luck for Geo and Friends.

"Let's launch the portal." Said Mr. Boreal.

"10%, 40%, 60%, 80%, 90%,95%,100%." Said Dr. Albert.

"Then in a bright flash a hole in the curtain of space and time to the other side they saw the planet of Mobius.

"I'll call them." Said Parker. "Hey Squirrelly Boy there is a portal for you outside Tails' lab.

On the other side Geo and Sonia were excited about going home and they thought everything was going to be back to normal. But as they walk through the portal it wasn't over. But as they reach the other side everything seems normal except that they were still animals. Then Geo's mom hugged her son as if it was the end of the world.

"I thought everything was going to be back to normal." Asked Geo.

"Well it is only allowed you to travel but not reverse the code." Explain Mr. Boreal.

"And in order for you to be back to normal you need to go back through the way you came." Said Dr. Goodwill.

Then Tails and Sonic walked through the portal and was greeted by Mr. Boreal. For hours they talk and talk about the situation, their worlds and science. Then Dr. Goodwill joined in then Geo just waited until it was over. But then they were interrupted by Amy chasing Sonic through the Lab.

"Lookie, who got a girlfriend." Teased Parker.

"That's right I'm his girlfriend." Said Amy.

"Hey Squirrelly Boy." Said Omega-xis. "Don't we have to find the others too."

"Yes and Hey! Stop calling me that!." Yelled Geo.

"Sorry Squirrelly Boy" said Omega-xis.

"Why you little $?#$!" yelled Geo as he chased Omega-xis around.

"Geo don't use that word." Said Geo's mom.

But Geo didn't here her due to the commotion over Amy's problem, the Squirrelly Boy thing, Geo's mom talking about cooking to Cream and the scientist's Nerd talk. After hours they receive a live message from the yellow house. It was addressing the issue with Rouge and the joint development against Rouge and Eggman…

As soon as Rouge herded about a portal he made his move…


	14. World at War: Battle of Station Square

Fort Eggman: 6:30

"Rouge needs an army of a million to control Station Square." Said Snivly.

"Will do, and bring the president to me." Said Eggman.

"Yes sir." Said Snivly.

As the army of robots marched toward Station Square the human resistant was useless, so the president orders an evacuation of the city, as the citizen flee riots broke out and the peaceful city is now like a war zone. The President evacuated to the Portal to the other world, while Pat and Ace fought the Robots on Main Street, the last stand at Lansilania Avenue was about to begin. With the last stand of 900 troops, 200 plain shirt officers and Lyndon. It was a battle of time. With the President gone and the congress dismiss the only leader left standing is the Secretary of State. Determined to make the last stand worthy Lyndon ordered flares to be lit, mines and magnetic particle to be scattered. Within minutes the resistant was crushed and with bodies littered around the city, as a graveyard without a tombstone in sight. With everything destroyed the Eggman flag flew on the Yellow House. With the United Federation destroy the there was no worthy opponent left, with only the EM world left the army march towards the portal, with Lyndon dead and the President gone, the country was devastated, and will fall…

The balance of space and time will be distorted to the point of destruction…


	15. World at War: The Call of Duty

As the president approach the portal he was ambushed by an army of robots, so his remaining men fought to the finished while the president escape through the portal. As the president traveled through the portal to the other world. As he got there the scientist was surprised that he was able to get through, and Parker thought he was with this Eggman guy so he drawled up his pistol, but Amy stopped him and introduced him to the President of the United Federation. After hours of explaining the scientist knew what was about to happen. A war of the worlds has begun the fall of the last human city and their world is next.

As Sonic ran toward the portal to save his home everyone stopped him because the only way is to regroup, as Sonic argue even Tails agree that to recoup in a distant world is better then fighting with no hope. As a minute silent was given to the dead, Geo remembered about Pat, Ace, Bud and Luna. As he and Sonic argue to fight on the rest gave in to the fact that all were lost if they lost the 2 heroes.

Days later an army was built from scratch to an army of millions, of Mobians, Robots, EM forms and Humans. All armed with high tech weaponry and Artilleries. The true battle has yet to begun…


	16. World at War: The Liberation

As the army marched through the portal to the wasteland that used to be Emerald Town, with the stronghold in the region, was no match for the coming army. As the battle for Emerald Town was fought many lost there life, many more was wounded, but all was worth it, to regain a foot hold of the once great country.

1 month later the army triumph over the Mystic Ruins robots, then Mobius City and Vichi Range. With only Station Square, Angel Island and the original Eggman land left the once mighty empire was crumbling while the strength of the Liberation army has grown form one million to almost fifty million, days later all was liberated except Angel Island. At the Battle of Angel Island Knuckles lead an army of 4 million to victory over the 500 thousand robots.

During the attack Geo found Bud in Lava Lava Volcano, and Luna in the Ruins of Station Square. Luna is now a rabbit while Bud is an ox. The finial stand at Fort Eggman was about to begin until Rouge show up with a secret weapon…


End file.
